


Never Alone

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: You had hidden your anxiety for so long, but everyone knows that in a relationship, nothing stays a secret forever.





	Never Alone

Your hands shook. You grabbed your wrist and tried to still your own hand, but it didn’t work. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes. You grabbed a stuffed animal from your desk and let your hands feel the object as you tried to ground yourself. You were ok. Even if you felt like breathing was a bit hard. It’s just a bit of panic. Even though it seemed like the world was collapsing around you. It was going to pass. Even though it felt like minutes, and you had no clue if those minutes were hours or seconds or years or when it would end?

You exhaled for as long as you could. Inhaled a bit too quickly and exhaled as long as you could before-

Inhale again. You needed to control this! You had to-

“Ey, beautiful, can you hear me?”

You nodded.

“Ok, now, listen to mah voice, yeah?” He inhaled. “You can breathe, ok? You’re ok, and I ain’t gonna let nothing happen to you.” He inhaled. “Deep breaths, beautiful.” He slowed down his breathing and encouraged you to do the same.

You tried to copy him. He was there. You were ok. He was going to make sure of that. You were going to be ok. He was going to protect you. You were going to breathe normally. He was going to help you.

Finally, after a few, many, moments, he asked softly, “It ok if I hug you?”

You nodded.

Suddenly, he wrapped you up in his arms and snuggled into you. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t ‘ere sooner.” He rubbed your back.

As his warmth engulfed you, you reviewed what had happened in your head. You had a panic attack, and Jack, your boyfriend, had seen you.You sobbed, feeling your tears go down the familiar trails down your cheeks. “I’m sorry.” You choked on your own words and repeated, “Sorry.”

“Ey, ain’t nothing you gotta to be sorry for, (Y/n).” He pulled away from your and wiped your tears away. “It happens.”

You shook your head and fell right back into his arms. He had seen you have a panic attack. Your boyfriend had seen you break down. You had tried so hard to hide it. Escaping to the restroom during star-gazing. Making excuses of forgetting to tell someone something. Hiding in dark corners during shifts.

Jack ran his fingers through your hair and swayed back and forth. “Sweetheart, it’s ok.” He inhaled shakily and hugged you closer. “I had ‘em sometimes, too.”

You blinked and gazed up at the strike-starter, Jack Kelly, the boy who became the David against Goliath, the front-page news story, and the king of the Brooklyn Newsies. You sniffed. “What do you mean?”

He smiled softly. “After my old man died and I had to fend for myself.” He laughed a little. “Ya think I didn’t have a few bumps in the road myself. Hell, afta Crutchie was taken, sometimes I get ‘em.” He smiled. “Sometimes, them nightmares chase me out here, make me feel like Imma lose everythin. It’s what that anxiety does.”

You bowed your head. You didn’t know he suffered from it, too. Was no one able to conquer this demon of the mind? If Jack couldn’t do it… how were you-

Jack smiled and lifted your chin. “Beautiful, if you want it, I can give some help ‘ere and there. Advice and all. Haven’t gotten full control of my own nightmares, but we can try together, yeah?”

You sniffed and nodded. “I’d like that.”

“Good.” He beamed. “See, now you ain’t alone.” He playfully nudged your shoulder. “What’d I tell ya, sweetness. You’re never alone.”

You giggled. “You’re one amazing man, Jack Kelly.” You pushed him away so he wouldn’t see that blush threatening to take over your cheeks.

However, your boyfriend had none of that. He grabbed your arm and pulled you back into his arms. He lifted your chin and smiled brightly. “Your amazing man.”

**Author's Note:**

> My friend requested this, and I'm so glad I wrote. Sometimes, I need a fic like this, so hopefully it helps someone out there. 
> 
> If you really liked it, please tell me what you liked about it or what I can improve! Thank you!


End file.
